1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to door latching structure and, more particularly, to structure for concurrently activating an electrical switch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide a door actuated swtich on a dishwashing apparatus, which switch is deactivated and thereby prevents operation of a control mechanism with the door in an open state. An exemplary structure is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,229,061, to Harroff. In Harroff, a leaf spring is associated with a depressible actuator button on the door so that upon engagement of the spring by a shaft on the cabinet, as the door is being closed, the actuator button is activated.
Harroff has several inherent drawbacks. First of all the structure is quite complicated. Spring loaded catches are provided to collapse against the shaft with the door in the closed position. An intricately formed leaf spring transmits a force from the shaft to the actautor button to effect activation thereof. As a result of the complicated nature of the Harroff structure, it takes up a substantial amount of space in the door and thus competes for space with the electrical control mechanism for the apparatus.